Lena Yada
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Los Angeles, California | billed = Los Angeles, California | trainer = Jesse Hernandez Florida Championship Wrestling Ultimate Pro Wrestling | debut = January 4, 2008 | retired = }} Lena Yada (November 12, 1978) is a Japanese-American model, actress and professional tandem surfer who is known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as a backstage interviewer, professional wrestling valet, professional wrestler and WWE Diva on its ECW Brand. Modeling and surfing Yada was first runner-up in the 2002 Ms. Venus Swimwear International pageant, and is also a former Miss Hawaiian Tropic Japan. Yada modeled for Bench Warmer International Trading Cards beginning in 2004. She was featured in trading card sets again in 2006, 2008 and 2009. As a Bench Warmer model, Yada has attended red carpet events to promote the cards. Yada competed in the quarter finals of the 2007 World Title of Tandem Surfing, making it to an eighth-place ranking. In March 2008, her pair was ranked 14 for the 2008 WTT. Yada was one of Sprite's campaign models when they changed their logo and could be seen in commercials, online advertising, and in movie theaters. Yada was also a campaign model two years in a row for Sheiki Jeans (who's past campaign model included Jenna Jameson) and for Western Star. Yada's latest project was lead for Disturbed's music video "The Animal". Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2007-2008) Yada first came to WWE auditioning for the 2005 WWE Diva Search and made it to the Top 30. She auditioned again in 2007 and made it to the final eight and placed third overall in the competition. On the October 22, 2007 edition of Raw she became the sixth contestant eliminated. On November 10, 2007, however, Yada was signed to WWE and made her SmackDown! television debut on January 4, 2008 as a backstage interviewer, interviewing Matt Striker and Big Daddy V. After appearing only once on SmackDown!, on January 8, Yada was transferred to ECW. She hosted a "Diva Dance Off" between Kelly Kelly and Layla El, only to suddenly include herself at the end and crown herself the winner. She later became a heel and joined forces with Layla against Kelly Kelly, who had defeated them in a "Best Body" contest. Yada continued as a valet to both Victoria and Layla for the next couple of weeks, but then Yada returned to her role as a backstage interviewer. In the Summer of 2008, Yada began in-ring training at the Ultimate Pro Wrestling facility in California. Yada participated in the Cyber Sunday annual Halloween Costume Contest. Yada was dressed as a Ninja. On November 3, 2008, on the 800th episode of Raw, Yada won her in-ring televised debut in a 16-Diva tag team match after then WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix pinned Mae Young, although, she was never tagged in. On November 10, 2008 she was released from her WWE contract just a week after her in-ring debut. Independent circuit (2009) After the WWE, Yada won her first singles match against Christina Von Eerie at a Pro Wrestling Revolution's show on June 6, 2009 in San Francisco as part of ChickFight, pinning Christina with a schoolgirl roll-up. Personal life On 25 September 2011, Yada married David Draiman, the lead singer of Disturbed and Device, On September 12, 2013, at 12:58 AM, David and Lena welcomed the birth of their first child together, a son, Samuel Bear Isamu Draiman. He was born after 29 hours of labor. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Schoolgirl roll-up *'Signature moves' **Camel clutch, often preceded by a drop toe-hold **Hair pull snapmare **Headscissors takedown **Japanese arm drag **Overhead belly to belly suplex **Rope hung Boston crab **Russian legsweep **Scoop slam **Straight jacket **Suplex *'Wrestlers managed' **Layla **Victoria *'Nicknames' **"The Asian Sensation" *'Entrance themes' **"Body Talk" by EliZe (WWE) **"Earthquake" by Family Force 5 (Independent circuit) Filmography See also *Lena Yada's event history External links * Lena Yada profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile at IMDb.com * Profile Category:1978 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Hawaiian wrestlers Category:Interviewers Category:Managers and valets Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Diva Search contestants Category:Living people Category:Actresses